La chica imposible
by Tsubasa Nicte
Summary: Recuerda hijo mío nunca hagas enojar a una mujer, menos si se ha casado con cada una de tus regeneraciones
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: Las siguientes historias y situaciones se basan en la serie de Doctor Who que es producida por la cadena televisiva BBC. Usado como entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.

Que puedo decir me enamoré del personaje de Clara. Así que espero que le guste este pequeño prologo, así que ha disfrutar.

**Advertencias:**

- Personajes algo oc.

- Lemon y no solo con un doctor (más adelante)

- Clara casi como un sacrificio por amor

* * *

En el planeta Kione sus habitantes eran iguales a los humanos, pero a excepción de la Tierra estaba rodeada de vegetación. Era una combinación perfecta entre tecnología y medio ambiente.

Clara se encontraba en una recamara de color blanco, sentada en una mecedora rodeada de peluches y una cuna adornada con planetas, vigilando a un bebé que estaba dormido.

Escucho el ruido de la tardis llegando lo más probable desde el jardín, y no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo cuando ingreso el duodécimo doctor.

A pesar de que su apariencia podía ser diferente, el doctor del que se había enamorado estaba allí, cuidándola y protegiendola.

Se levantó de la mecedora, coqueta y alegre de ver a su esposo de regreso.

- Llegas tarde - dijo amenazante - te fuiste hace media hora y dijiste que regresarías en quince minutos.

El doctor sonrió y tomó las manos de su esposa para besarlas donde brillaba un anillo plateado con un zafiro negro - Ya sabes el universo corría peligro y lo tuve que salvar

- Bueno estas perdonado si trajiste el huevo y la leche - se levantó de puntas y le dio un casto beso en los labios

- Están en la cocina

- Perfecto - exclamó contenta- es hora de hacer un soufflé antes de que nuestro hijo despierte - y salió de la habitación dejando al doctor con su hijo.

El lord del tiempo se acercó a la cuna para ver a su pequeño y a pesar de que estaba dormido le empezó a hablar - Recuerda hijo mío nunca hagas enojar a una mujer, menos si se ha casado con cada una de tus regeneraciones- acabó diciendo con una sonrisa.


	2. Enamórate

Disclaimer: Las siguientes historias y situaciones se basan en la serie de Doctor Who que es producida por la cadena televisiva BBC. Usado como entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencias:**

- Personajes algo oc.

- Lemon y no solo con un doctor (más adelante)

- Clara casi como un sacrificio por amor

* * *

Entraron riendo a la Tardis, regresaron corriendo y contentos de haber salvado el mundo.

- No puedo creer Doctor que se comiera esa Teri

- Los sacrificios son necesarios - contestó el duodécimo doctor moviendo palancas del tablero de manera distraída

Clara salió del cuarto para regresar con un pastel entre sus manos

- Tu plan maquiavélico es hacerme engordar para que no pueda salvar al universo - dijo el doctor mientras veía el suculento postre

De manera algo triste y silenciosa Clara dejó el pastel sobre la consola - Doctor ayer fue mi cumpleaños

- Ohh - exclamó algo incomodo, odiaba que la gente cumpliera años, porque entre más años tenía la gente más pronto dejaba de existir.

Pero el ver la cara de tristeza de su chica imposible no pudo evitar sentir que sus dos corazones se oprimieran. Maldita sea, estaba enamorado de esa chica, su antecesor tuvo fuertes sentimientos por la joven, y él sabía que había perdido su apariencia de joven y ahora lucía como un señor mayor. Estaba dolido, no podía pedir más que amistad.

Tratando de componer una sonrisa tomó el pastel - Sígueme - le dijo a Clara

Ambos caminaron a través de los pasillo de la nave hasta que llegaron a una puerta la cual al momento de abrirse mostró un bello jardín de rosas blancas y un par de sillas junto a una mesa todo hecho de cristal.

- Es hermoso

- Toma asiento - musitó el doctor que ya había dejado el pastel en la mesa y le ofreció caballerosamente la silla

- Gracias

- Espera

Unos momentos después regresó el lord del tiempo con carrito de servicio que traía un juego de té.

- Vaya cuando quieres puedes ser un caballero

- Yo siempre soy un caballero

La mirada coqueta de Clara se hizo presente haciendo que el doctor se sonrojara - Te sonrojaste- exclamó divertida - hay cosas que nunca cambian

Ambos con cara de tristeza empezaron a comer el pastel en silencio.

- Estuvo delicioso - dijo contento el lord del tiempo, pero Clara todavía seguía triste. Tratando de animarla sacó su destornillador donde lo uso y empezó a sonar un vals en todo el jardín.

Se levantó de su silla y ofreció su mano - Te gustaría bailar conmigo - Clara tomó su mano y ambos se perdieron en el ritmo de la música.

No se dieron cuenta el tiempo que estuvieron bailando, Clara se atrevió a ver en lo ojos del doctor y pudo ver a su antecesor, sin poder seguir reteniendo sus sentimientos se paró de puntas y lo besó muy suavemente en los labios.

Con dolor separó a Clara, viendo que pequeñas lágrimas caían de su chica imposible - Clara - llamó con miedo sabiendo que este sería el adiós - esto no va a funcionar

- No lo hagas, no me separes de tu lado

- Lo siento, te dejare en tu casa y nunca volverás a verme

Clara se alejó de él y exclamó con enojo - No te atrevas, si me separas de tu lado yo regresaré sin importar lo que hagas

Con una fría expresión el Doctor sacó su destornillador y apuntó a la joven haciendo que cayera desmayada en el piso.

Clara despertó en la cama de su departamento con el corazón roto. De eso ya había pasado un año y nunca tuvo noticias del doctor.

Seguía siendo maestra de ingles, estaba en el techo de la escuela y el sol caía dando inicio a la noche.

- Doctor - gritó desde la orilla sabía que esa hora ya no había nadie - Te amo - siguió gritando y camino para dejarse caer del techo

Espero su muerte pero en vez de eso sintió caía en el piso y al momento de levantarse vio que estaba en la Tardis

- Acaso estás loca - gritó enojado el doctor, todavía impresionada de no estar muerta se quedó sin habla - es que no aprecias tu vida, ¿qué hubiera pasado si no llego a tiempo?

Con una sonrisa dijo - Tú siempre llegas a tiempo

- Basta eres impertinente, te voy a borrar la memoria y asunto arreglado - empezó a caminar para ir por el gusano que borraba memorias, pero fue detenido por Clara

- Dime que no me amas y nunca más vas a saber de mí - musitó la joven de manera seria

Se perdió en su chica imposible, no podía decirle tales palabras - Lo nuestro no puede ser Clara, yo no soy ese hombre del que te enamoraste, mírame soy viejo y en algún momento tu vida va a acabar y la mía va a seguir, no lo podría soportar - la menor acarició la mejilla del doctor

- Doctor, cuando te vas a dar cuenta yo no me enamoré de tu apariencia - dijo nostálgica - es verdad tu antiguo yo fue el que conocí, del que enamoré; pero ambos son la misma persona aunque te niegues a aceptarlo - se levantó lo suficiente para besarlo en la mejilla y le susurro al oído - yo no estoy enamorada de una persona, yo estoy enamorada del Doctor

Ambos se perdieron en la mirada del otro - Que voy hacer contigo mi chica imposible - dijo con una sonrisa abrazándola

- Casarte conmigo

Se carcajeo un poco, tomó el rostro de su prometida y lo besó profundamente perdiéndose en los labios de la menor. Se arrodilló frente a ella y tomó su mano - Clara Oswald, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

- Por supuesto que sí - contestó Clara tomando al doctor cuando se levantaba para sellar su compromiso con un beso.


	3. Bodas

Disclaimer: Las siguientes historias y situaciones se basan en la serie de Doctor Who que es producida por la cadena televisiva BBC. Usado como entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencias:**

- Personajes algo oc.

- Lemon y no solo con un doctor (más adelante)

- Clara casi como un sacrificio por amor

* * *

- Ok, ¿cual es tu plan? - mencionó la joven - tú siempre tienes un plan

El doctor volteo la mirada incómodo y apenado por lo que estaba a punto de decir - Verás, cuando uno ingresa en la Tardis ella te puede escanear, saca tu condición médica, todo

- Ohh que bien, entonces si me llego a enfermedad me puedes decir el porque, que cool - musito asombrada la joven

- Así es, pero lo que estoy tratando de decir es que se que eres doncella

Un silencio incómodo inundó la habitación hasta que fue roto por la risa la Clara - dijiste, doncella, doncella, doncella, doncella - repetía una y otra vez riéndose, una vez serena corrigió - querras decir virgen - susurro todavía con algo de risa - por supuesto, que lo soy, toda esta travesía de andar viajando por el tiempo y tu crees que yo pueda andar buscando novio cuando tengo un atractivo lord del tiempo a mi lado

- Crees que soy atractivo a pesar de esta apariencia

- Por supuesto, es que no te has visto en el espejo - interrogó Clara - todas las mujeres que hemos conocido en nuestra travesía se sonrojan al verte

- Tu no te has sonrojado

- Bueno, yo no cuento porque ya llevo tiempo conociéndote chico elegante

- Chico elegante - susurro para sí mismo el Doctor sonriendo

- Así que vamos hacer

El doctor se paseó un poco en la habitación se detuvo y explico - Veras hay un antiguo ritual para casarse de los señores del tiempo pero por ser tan peligroso dejó de practicarse

- ¿Que tiene de peligroso? - cuestionó Clara

- El ritual consiste en que tu debes entregarte a cada de mis antecesores y veras los recuerdos de cada uno, en caso de que alguno de ellos no este de acuerdo te olvidaras de mí

Un silencio perturbador inundó la habitación, y el Doctor lleno de incertidumbre decidió romperlo - Yo entiendo si quieres tiempo para pensarlo

- Cuando empezamos - interrumpió la menor

- Estas segura

- Por supuesta voy a convertirme en la esposa del Doctor, y no solo de uno - dijo con una sonrisa - Así que chico elegante, ya quiero empezar mi boda y seguir con nuestra luna de miel

El lord del tiempo se acercó para abrazarla y besarla en la cabeza - Que voy a hacer contigo - sintiendo la adrenalina del momento se separó de ella y empezó a mover las palancas de la Tardis

- ¿A donde vamos?

- A Paris

- ¿Para que?

- Si vamos a casarnos al estilo de Gallifrey, también lo haremos al estilo humano

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - indago Clara confusa

- Iremos a hablar con Joselyn, es organizadora de bodas

- ¿Que? - exclamó sorprendida

- Oh mira ya llegamos

Ambos salieron de la Tardis, y estaban frente a una oficina de color negro al estilo victoriano, que tenía un letrero que anunciaba "Mariages Joselyn". Entraron a la puerta donde estaba una oficina y un hombre joven estaba en el escritorio junto a una Imac.

- Buenas tardes, tiene cita

- No, dígale a Joselyn que la busca el Doctor

- Permítame - empezó hablar por teléfono, hasta que otra vez volteo a verlos - pasen por favor

Siguieron al joven a la puerta que al momento de abrirla daba la bienvenida a una habitación decorada al estilo vintage, una señora de hermosa cabellera negra con ojos azules con blusa y falda negra, se levantaba del escritorio para abrazar al lord del tiempo

- Doctor tanto tiempo, por favor tomen asiento - una vez acomodados siguió - muy bien quien es la afortunada - Clara tímidamente levantó la mano - muy bien preciosa, tienes una idea, algo que te guste, los invitados

- Realmente no

- Retos, muy bien me encantan, creo que tu y yo iremos de compras

- Por supuesto Joselyn deja te entrego esto - el Doctor sacó una tarjeta de crédito color azul con un dibujo de la Tardis - No hay límite en el gasto, lo dejo en tus manos

- Lista preciosa - tomó la mano de Clara y la levantó de la silla

- Si en un momento te alcanzo - pidió la menor, y Joselyn salió de la habitación - Hey chico elegante, de donde sacaste la tarjeta de crédito con una Tardis

- Del banco, ve divierte y elige lo que te guste

Se agacho y le dio un casto beso al lord del tiempo - Te arrepentirás de haber dicho eso, te voy a dejar en la ruina - y se fue de la habitación para seguir a Joselyn.

Llevaban una semana en París, donde Clara y Joselyn prepararon la boda para realizarla en seis meses.

Clara llevaba bolsas de compras a la Tardis, la cual se encontraba en la plaza de la Concordia, cuando abrió la puerta e ingreso vio al Doctor que apenas regresaba del pasillo.

- Amo París - gritó la joven

- Pero no más de lo que amas a mí

- Vanidoso

Ambos rieron, el doctor se acercó y cargó las bolsas de su prometida - Acompáñame - pidió un poco más serio.

Caminaron a lo largo del pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta - Clara todavía estás a tiempo de arrepentirte

Con decisión la joven a acercó al doctor y lo besó, tratando de transmitirle todos sus sentimientos encontrados, miedo, esperanza, alegría pero por sobre todo amor.

Una vez terminado el beso, Clara abrió la puerta para ver una recamara bellamente adornada con floreros donde dentro había rosas blancas así como velas que flotaban alrededor del cuarto.

- Que belleza

- Sabía que te gustaría

- Y entonces como empezamos - preguntó nerviosa Clara, sentándose en la cama cubierta por sábanas blancas

El lord del tiempo dejó las bolsas en un rincón de la habitación - Verás - buscó entre su saco y una caja de color gris estaba en sus manos, la abrió donde un hermoso anillo plateado con un zafiro negro estaba guardado, el doctor tomó la mano de su prometida y le puso el anillo.

- Clara, mi chica imposible - beso su frente - te deberás entregar a cada una de mis anteriores regeneraciones y enamorarlos como lo hiciste conmigo, ellos te mostraran sus recuerdos y su vida como se sintieron, y ambos se unirán en cuerpo y alma - dijo el doctor nostálgico - como ya sabes si alguno de ellos no esta de acuerdo en esta unión tú te olvidaras de mí - besó los labios de la menor por última vez - una vez terminado el ritual, el anillo congelara tu tiempo y nunca envejecerás, hasta que tu decidas quitártelo

- Entiendo

- Adiós Clara y suerte - el lord del tiempo, beso el anillo que se encontraba en el dedo de la joven - Como descendiente de Gallifrey, he encontrado con quien compartir mi tiempo y pido el inicio del acuerdo con todos mis anteriores yo - en eso el Doctor brillo de color dorado y fue cambiando hasta volverse el décimo primer doctor


	4. 11 Doctor

Disclaimer: Las siguientes historias y situaciones se basan en la serie de Doctor Who que es producida por la cadena televisiva BBC. Usado como entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencias:**

- Personajes algo oc.

- Lemon y no solo con un doctor

- Clara casi como un sacrificio por amor

* * *

- Clara - la vio algo desorientado y abrazo a la joven - ¿que estoy haciendo aquí?

- Estás aquí por esto - y le mostró el anillo de su mano

- Que acaso me volví loco - dijo el Doctor - demonios - se levantó de la cama y empezó a caminar en círculos hablando con el mismo

- Doctor por favor ya estoy de acuerdo en esto - habló Clara tomando la mano del Lord del tiempo

- Pero

La joven silencio al doctor con un casto beso - Me vas a obligar a usar mi arma secreta

- Estas haciendo trampa deja de besarme, además no creo que tengas un arma secreta

- Vaya chico barbilla me desafías - entonces para sorpresa del Doctor se empezó a quitar la ropa dejándola solo en una lencería de color negro - vamos Doctor no se tape los ojos

- Estás loca - exclamó el lord del tiempo - es que no conoces las reglas del pudor

- Tu hablando de pudor - contestó la joven - no recuerdas como me recibiste en víspera de navidad, estabas desnudo

- Yo sí tenía excusa, tenía que ir a la iglesia

- Yo también tengo excusa me tienes que quitar la virginidad

- No lo haré

Clara se acercó al doctor y trato de quitarle las manos de los ojos, pero fue en vano - Basta, tu y yo vamos hacer el amor aunque tenga que amarrarte - se agacho y comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón del Lord del tiempo, lo que provocó que quitara las manos de sus ojos y tomará las manos de la joven deteniéndola, con sus pantalones en el suelo.

- No sabes lo que te estas metiendo - inquirió con voz algo ronca el lord - por favor detente

- Chico barbilla, ¿cuando comprenderás lo profundo que son mis sentimientos?

- No lo entiendes, tu tiempo se congelara, verás a tus amigos y familia morir y tu seguirás viviendo, es un dolor que no quiero que sufras

- Doctor, es un dolor que tu solo has cargado demasiado tiempo déjame compartirlo contigo - acarició la mejilla del lord - No es tiempo de que tu también seas feliz

- Yo - se interrumpió a sí mismo el Doctor con un nudo en la garganta.

Clara al ver que el lord del tiempo se había quedado sin palabras lo besó, al igual que lo hizo con el futuro yo del doctor, trató de transmitirle todas sus emociones y para su sorpresa, el le correspondió el beso abrazándola, cuando sintió que invadía su boca de una manera deliciosa no pudo evitar gemir.

- Clara, mi chica imposible - dijo algo agitado - no cabe duda que has cautivado a mi futuro yo así como yo estoy enamorado de ti, estoy a punto de arrebatarte algo tan puro

- Doctor

- Cuando todavía estaba aquí te volviste mi locura, mi obsesión, fuiste una tentación tan grande - musito el lord con una sonrisa, se acercó al oído y susurro una sola palabra, después se alejó para verla a la cara - Ese es mi nombre y es el segundo tesoro más grande que tengo

- Es hermoso tu nombre - comento cautiva la menor

- Ahora deberás cumplir con tu responsabilidad al convertirte en mi tesoro más grande

- Doctor

El lord del tiempo comenzó a quitarse la ropa, hasta quedar en boxer negros - Es una lastima que ya no use pajarita

- Al contrario tu futuro yo es muy guapo y muy elegante, si vieras sus ojos

- Ok, Ok, ya entendí - se fue a la cama y se sentó, con los brazos cruzados haciendo pucheros

- Doctor - se acercó Clara coqueta - no me digas que estas celoso

El lord del tiempo no contesto, le tomó la mano para acostarla en la cama y el ponerse encima de la joven - Yo estoy nerviosa no se que hacer

- Clara, no es algo que tienes porque ponerte nerviosa - aconsejó el Doctor - Mucha gente tienes relaciones pero poca hace el amor

Empezó a besar el cuello de la joven y acariciaba sus piernas sacándole suspiros, poco fue bajando hasta que llegó a los montes de carne cubiertos por ropa - Te gusta

- Si - contesto excitada

- Necesito quitarte esto - exclamó el Doctor apenado, la joven se levantó un poco para quitarse la lencería quedando totalmente desnuda

- Y bien, ¿qué opinas chico barbilla?

- Eres imposible - dijo el lord del tiempo viendo detenidamente el joven cuerpo frente a él, sintiendo la garganta seca por la hermosa visión - no era necesario que te quitaras todo

- Pero al final así es como va a suceder no se de que - pero no alcanzo a terminar ya que el Doctor se acerco para besarla a apasionadamente gimió por la sorpresa, pero su tortura empezó al sentir la boca del lord sobre su pecho - Ah Doctor

El lord del tiempo sintió las manos de Clara en su cabeza, empujándolo hacia las hermosas tentaciones que tenía, una mano se dirigió a la cintura abrazándola y la otra se perdió en el sur, buscando el punto de placer de la joven

- Oh - gimió aún más cuando sintió la mano del doctor acariciando un punto muy sensible en su entrepierna, y no pudo evitar gemir más al sentir que ese placer parecía elevarse, llegó un momento en que comenzó a moverse contra la mano.

Tan dulce, tan bella, era lo que sentía el Lord del tiempo, tanto tiempo conteniendo sus sentimientos por la menor, pero ahora iba hacer que no se arrepintiera de su decisión, la llenaría de placer, la cautivaría.

- Ah yo - sintió que llegaba a un punto sin retorno, donde su cuerpo brillo de color dorado, y su placer se triplico, su cuerpo volvió al color normal pero el placer no se iba a pesar de que ya no estaba contoneando sus caderas podía sentirlo - que.. sta pasando.. - habló entrecortadamente perdida en las placenteras sensaciones

El lord del tiempo veía el hermoso espectáculo del climax de Clara - debes recordar que yo no soy humano - explicó sentándose al lado del cuerpo de la joven - como lord del tiempo puedo hacer que tu orgasmo dure más tiempo del que duraría el normal de un ser humano lo cual es de quince segundos

- ¿Cua to tiempo ah? - preguntó Clara recostada en la cama retorciéndose

- Mmm unos cinco minutos

- Que - gimió

- Disfrútalo, déjate llevar - dijo el Doctor ronco, que sin poder evitar no acariciar a la joven se volvió a colocar encima, besando todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, las piernas, sus hombros, el cuello, su pecho, el estómago, no había sitio el cual no estuviera dejando de besar.

Cuando por fin se sintió que llegaba el final de las sensaciones un suspiro de satisfacción salió de sus labios - Creí que moriría

Una risa se escucho del Lord - Y es solo el comienzo - se acercó para besarla en los labios, Clara dirigió sus manos para quitar la ropa al doctor, pero este la detuvo.

- Por favor - suplicó la joven, el Lord del tiempo la soltó, ambos se levantaron un poco y ella quitó la prenda

- Eres perfecto

- Gracias - respondió el Doctor sonrojado, y se volvió acomodar encima de la joven, donde se dedicó al cuello, y hermosos gemidos empezaron a llenar la habitación.

- Estoy lista

- Lo se, eres única mi chica soufflé - abrió delicadamente las piernas de Clara, e ingreso en su interior.

- Doctor - protestó con algo de dolor la chica imposible

- Tranquila, se que te duele, pero eso cambiará, aguanta por favor - pidió el Lord del tiempo, sintiéndose mal al él sentir placer por la estrechez de la joven y su prometida con dolor al perder su virginidad. Se volvió a besar el cuello de la joven así como sus orejas tratando de distraerla del dolor.

Clara sintió un cambio al placer y tomó el rostro del Doctor, lo besó con desesperación, empezó a mover las caderas, no pudo evitar gemir al sentir que el lord del tiempo la acompañaba en el movimiento.

- Oh Doctor

- Lo sientes Clara - habló emocionado el lord del tiempo al ver el placer que experimentaba la menor - placer, pasión y lujuria son las consecuencias de dos personas que se aman

- Yo - no acabo de decir la chica imposible, pues una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla al sentir su corazón desbordado por tantas emociones

- Te amo - declaró el Doctor - olvidémonos de todo, déjame consentirte, déjame amarte para siempre - y poco a poco cambió el ritmo a uno más rápido, llevándolos a ambos a la cúspide del placer.

El cuerpo de ambos brillo de color dorado, dando inicio al climax. Exhausto, el Doctor se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de su futura esposa, incapaz de moverse por las consecuencias del climax y se abrazó a ella con la respiración entrecortada con desesperación.

- Esto es demasiado, creo que por un momento me desmayé - dijo Clara consintiendo al Lord acariciando su cabello

- Es la consecuencia de hacerlo con un lord del tiempo - habló sin intenciones de moverse ya que estaba acostado sobre su prometida - sigue así chica soufflé y me quedaré dormido

- Adelante hazlo, yo velare tu sueño

El Doctor sonrió somnoliento y se dejó ir al mundo de los sueños.

Cuando se despertó, vio un carrito de servicio con comida al lado de la cama y a Clara vestida con un kimono rosado que se encontraba sentada con un plato lleno de frutas - Buenos días dormilón

- Que tal - se levantó el lord y tomó un kimono tonos oscuros que se encontraba expandido sobre una mesa de la habitación.

Tomo cereal en un tazón y se volvió acomodar en la cama al lado de Clara, ambos se quedaron platicando desayunando un rato hasta el Lord rompió el contacto visual con su prometida - Estoy a punto de hacer trampa - musitó el Doctor consigo mismo

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Solo debo mostrarte los recuerdos que viví con esta apariencia y cada uno de mis antiguos yos los suyos - tomó la mano de su chica imposible - pero te amo demasiado, el ritual dice "la persona merecedora verá los recuerdos de todas las regeneraciones y entregar su alma a cada uno de ellos" - le dio un beso en la mejilla - no específica que tenga mostrarte solo los míos

- Entonces tu me vas a mostrar toda tu vida

- Así es - se acercó lo suficiente y hasta que ambas frentes estuvieran en contacto - Lista

- Adelante

Y la mente de Clara se llenó de personas, sentimientos que le pertenecían al Doctor no pudo evitar que las lágrimas cayeran - Amy, River, Rose las amaste a cada una y preferiste la soledad que estar con ellas

- Yo - comenzó el lord con los ojos cristalinos - es verdad me enamore de ellas pero no pude, por más que quise yo...

- Tu eres tan bueno que preferiste que fueran felices aunque no fuera a tu lado - las lágrimas seguían cayendo - y tu nieta, sabes que algún tendrás familia pero has tratado de hacer todo lo posible por evitarlo

- Es que no lo merezco he cometido tantos errores

La chica imposible tomo al doctor para mirarlo a los ojos y lo besó, tratando de transmitirle todo el amor que podía - Eso se acabo chico barbilla, ahora eres mi esposo - se trató de quitar las lágrimas - yo soy tu chica imposible, nadie mas que tu merece ser feliz

Esta vez fue el doctor quien inició el beso, despidiéndose de ella, sabía que su tiempo había acabo - Clara no lo olvides, eres mi obsesión, mi amor, te amo mi chica imposible - ambos se perdieron un poco en la mirada del otro - adiós Clara, suerte con mi otro yo

Otra vez el cuerpo del lord del tiempo brillo de dorado y poco a poco fue cambiando hasta que apareció el décimo doctor - Ok - comenzó a decir el doctor, al ver a la joven en el kimono y al él mismo igual vestido en kimono - Ahora que demonios hice


	5. 10 Doctor

Disclaimer: Las siguientes historias y situaciones se basan en la serie de Doctor Who que es producida por la cadena televisiva BBC. Usado como entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencias:**

- Personajes algo oc.

- Lemon y no solo con un doctor

- Clara casi como un sacrificio por amor

* * *

- Vaya no me digas que todas tus regeneraciones van a ser así

- ¿Quien eres tu?

- Tu futura esposa - contestó Clara mientras seguía comiendo tranquilamente del plato de frutas - es más sencillo si ves esto no - mostró el anillo de su mano, donde el Doctor se puso pálido al verlo

- Que demonios me ha pasado me he vuelto tan mezquino que te robado tu virginidad

- No te haz vuelto así, te enamoraste a todos nos pasa y eso te también te incluye a ti doctor

- Yo no soy así

La chica imposible sonrió - Te amo Doctor y no me importa que apariencia tengas yo seré siempre tu chica imposible

- Así te llamaba yo - indago el lord del tiempo curioso

- Oh si, que te parece si tomamos una ducha y tenemos una larga plática en el jardín

Clara se levantó para ir a la regadera pero al ver que el lord del tiempo pensativo no se levantaba, decidió tratarlo como un niño - Doctor, si hace lo que le digo le preparare las galletas de chispas que tanto le gustan

- ¿Como sabes eso? - el lord del tiempo la mira fijamente- nadie sabía eso, ni siquiera Rose - hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que pasó comentó - oh ya veo, mi futura regeneración hizo trampa

- Correcto - dijo la joven - así que conozco tus debilidades, lo que te gusta y lo que no - siguió Clara divertida - por ejemplo se que nunca le dirías que no a unas buenas galletas

- Aparte de mezquino, me he vuelto tramposo

La joven se acercó al lord del tiempo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, sorprendiendo un poco al décimo - Siempre has sido tramposo y mentiroso cuando te conviene Doctor, ahora me iré a mi habitación y lo espero en el jardín en una hora - dejó la habitación con un lord del tiempo tocándose la mejilla aún cálida por los labios de su prometida.

Ambos se encontraban sentados en el jardín, habían estado platicando por horas, ella narrando al doctor lo que había vivido y pasado con su futuro yo, el lord del tiempo quedó en un terrible silencio analizando toda la información dada.

- Yo se que es demasiado que pensar

- No es eso Clara - interrumpió el doctor - veras cada uno de nosotros nació con diferentes tipos de situaciones - se quedó mirando el cielo de estrellas que adornaba el cielo mostrando una mirada cansada que demostraba su verdadera edad - el anterior a mi nació de una guerra, yo nací con el deseo de del amor, mi siguiente yo nació de mi tristeza de no poder amar y mi yo actual nació con odio

- ¿Por qué dices que tu yo actual nació del odio? - preguntó Clara sorprendida

- Odio de ser el doctor, odio por la guerra del pueblo de navidad, odio por no amarte, odio así mismo por no poder amar libremente - dijo serio - yo ame a Rose pero no tuve la libertad de hacerlo, mi yo futuro te amo a ti pero en su momento no pudo decirlo - El doctor toma las manos de la joven - yo no te amo

En ese momento Clara sintió su corazón destrozado- Yo lo...

- Espera - interrumpió el lord - pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda amarte - comento sonriendo - Así que dices - le guiño el ojo de manera coqueta - vamos a una aventura, además aún hay sitios que no te he mostrado

Con alegría Clara se levantó del asiento e indicó al Doctor que hiciera lo mismo - Muy bien chico guapo, soy toda tuya

- Un momento me dijiste chico guapo - dijo sorprendido el doctor mientras la seguía para salir del jardín.

La recamara estaba bañada de oscuridad sólo rota por los suspiros que se escuchaban y el sonido del movimiento sensual que se llevaba acabó en la cama.

- Ah Clara - gimió el Doctor sentado sobre la cama, volviéndose loco de placer de ver a la joven sobre el bailando sensualmente - Oh - sentía como la estrechez de Clara apretaba su erección

- Te gusta - preguntó la chica imposible coqueta y apoyándose en sus hombros - estuve estudiando

- Han dado frutos tus estudiooos - contesto excitado - pero - se levantó un poco y se volteo cambiando la posición, dejando a Clara debajo - yo también tengo mis trucos

Tomo las piernas de su prometida y las acomodó sobre sus hombros para empezar con un rudo vaivén

- Ah Doctor

- Déjate ir Clara

Y el color dorado cubrió ambos cuerpos, llevándolos a ambos al climax. Después de recuperar el aliento el lord del tiempo salió del interior de la joven para acomodarse a su lado abrazándola posesivamente de la cintura.

- Te amo - declaro enamorado el Doctor

- Yo tambien te amo

Se reacomodo un poco y besó la frente de la joven - Es tiempo - comento algo triste

Clara tomó la cara del Doctor y lo beso - No es el adiós, es un hasta luego

- Por supuesto - sonrió el lord del tiempo y cambio nuevamente hasta que reveló al noveno Doctor.


	6. 12 Doctor

Disclaimer: Las siguientes historias y situaciones se basan en la serie de Doctor Who que es producida por la cadena televisiva BBC. Usado como entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencias:**

- Personajes algo oc.

- Lemon y no solo con un doctor

- Clara casi como un sacrificio por amor

* * *

- Mmm - musitó Clara despertándose en la cama

- Lo mejor será que te cubras con algo

La joven se enderezó y vio al duodécimo Doctor ya vestido con su típico traje negro - Pudor chico elegante - dijo algo somnolienta sentándose en la cama sin importarle su desnudez- he sido tuya once veces

- Corrección - comentó irritado el lord del tiempo - te has entregado a mis anteriores yo

- Celos es lo que escucho - El Doctor la ignoro y puso su atención en el carrito de servicio, Clara se levantó y lo abrazo por la espalda - Dime que pasa - pregunto inquieta - Ya cumpli el ritual, oficialmente soy tu esposa - comento tratando de animarlo

El lord del tiempo se volteo, tomo ambas manos de la joven y las beso - Es que - comento indeciso - yo - siguió dudando - necesito tiempo para consumar nuestra relación

- ¿Que? - exclamó sorprendida - es que acaso no me deseas

- No es eso

- ¿Cual es el problema entonces?

El Doctor bajó la mirada - Mi apariencia te puede causar decepción - confesó apenado

La chica imposible sonrió enternecida por la preocupación del lord del tiempo - Cuando entenderás que yo no me enamore de tu apariencia yo te amo por ser tu - musito decidida - ven - guió al Doctor y lo sentó en la cama

- Por favor Doctor déjame hacerte el amor - pidió arrodillada apoyándose en las piernas del lord del tiempo

- Clara, eres mi tentación - confesó el Doctor, y levantó a la joven donde poco la pasión fue desbordándose, ambos se encontraban desnudos sobre la cama, él sobre ella, besándose , juntando sus cuerpos, acariciándose, perdiéndose uno en el otro.

- Ah Doctor - gimió placenteramente al sentir como el lord del tiempo usaba su boca en su entrepierna y su dedos acariciaban su interior, olvido el pudor y empezó a llamarlo incitándolo, provocándolo - Doctor

Se sintió loco de pasión, estaba perdiendo el control, quería que se olvidara de todo, que solo se concentrará en él. Con decisión decidió llevar a Clara a los límites del placer, era su luz, su esperanza, la quería para él, era solo suya.

- Doctor - gimió la joven brillando de dorado llegando al climax - oh - suspiros de placer seguía saliendo de su boca sin poder controlarlos, pero lo que no espero que el lord del tiempo se reacomodara, penetrándola y empezando un rápido vaivén aumentando las sensaciones - Es..tas...lo...co - comento entrecortadamente

- Sí- respondió excitado de ver la cara de su esposa llena de placer - por ti - completo agitado al sentir las contracciones del interior de la joven, cuando ella terminó su orgasmo, cambio a un ritmo suave pero firme consintiendo a Clara - te gusto

La chica imposible se acercó lo suficiente para besarlo - Esto responde a tu pregunta - dijo coqueta - ahora Doctor déjeme recompensarlo - pidió excitada, rompió su unión donde lo acomodo para sentarlo en la cama, fue besando el cuello y poco a poco fue bajando donde dejó un camino de besos hasta llegar al duro tesoro que tanto placer le había proporcionado.

- Ah Clara - gimió desesperado la sentir la tibia boca de su esposa sobre su sensible anatomía, las caricias de la lengua estaba hechizando a su cúspide de placer - Deten...te - pidió desesperado - yo... - pero Clara lo ignoro empezando aumentar el ritmo.

Y el color dorado volvió a inundar la habitación anunciando el inevitable climax del lord del tiempo, la joven se levantó, al ver que el Doctor se dejaba caer en la cama víctima de su propio placer - Hermoso - dijo enamorada de la placentera visión que estaba presenciando

- Mi Clara - musito borracho de amor el lord del tiempo, mientras se perdía en su mirada

- Solo tuya - prometió la chica imposible

En otro tiempo, otro espacio, una oscura figura caminaba solitario en la noche por las calles de Londres, cuando al voltear en una esquina estaba la Tardis.

Se detuvo y como guardando una promesa consigo mismo musitó - Ella no debe morir, la salvaré, el tiempo debe ser reescrito - continuó su andar e ingreso en la Tardis.


End file.
